Angel Lover
by Its-Keanna-Babe
Summary: An evil angel, the mighty famous Lucifer, lives on earth. He tricks girls into becoming his lover. But what happens when he meets his match? The Hana in the book has no relation to the NightWorld series one. More characters will be invloved later.
1. Chapter 1

**1970**

**New York**

**Lucifer's POV**

My eyes travelled up and down Anna-Belle. Scanning her skinny legs, her lanky arms. Her narrow waist. Her blonde, babyish hair and her black eyes; signs that she belonged to me. Her lips were lush, pink. Her nose was small. She was traditionally beautiful, just the way I like them.

Then again, she was agonizingly tiny bodied. I'd ask her to put on a few pounds.

And hope she didn't scratch my eyes out before I'd finished.

I sighed, and began combing my hair in the mirror. Girls were very superficial these days; especially in this particular county. Always having to have the perfectly groomed boyfriend, or whatever they called it these days.

What jeans? Black, definitely. Shirt? Blue checkered. Shoes... blue black sneakers? Getting ready for the day is so complicated. Especially when you enrol for high school for the thousandth time in the 29th state, for the thirtieth generation.

I decided I didn't trust Anne to get the girl for me. I don't know, maybe she liked having me as a lover for eternity? Either way, I know she isn't trying as hard as she could.

Hana wasn't like all the others. I chose Anna-Belle because I was desperate, and she was easy. And highly attractive. Hanna was seriously feisty, and a feminist in ways I couldn't imagine. She'd last a long time. Her body wouldn't collapse due to over exertion.

Anne was silent as she walked beside me. In a grump, obviously.

"Thought you didn't go to school," she grumbled.

"Never try the same trick twice," I told her, and watched her eyes narrow in anger.

"She's not like the others; I'm telling you. It's different this time. She's different.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're all the same. There is just a variety of methods needed to get you."

She shook her head. "This is a bad idea."

I didn't listen.

I saw her. Hana. She was standing by the gates, quite alone, wearing matchstick jeans and ballet flats. She had a wrap top on, despite the chill, and her hair was down up in a quiff. Her hair was the colour of mahogany; it shined bright with oils. Her eyes, though I couldn't see them, were grey, the colour of a stormy sky. They were framed by thick dark lashes, despite her fairness.

I gave a shudder of desire at the sight of her, and felt Anne stiffen beside me. As is she felt it.

As we walked into the college, heads turned. People whispered behind their hands, no doubt muttering about the new kids. Boys stood up straight and flicked their hair back, and pulled their girlfriend's slightly closer. Girls simpered, and took out compact mirrors, all the while glaring at my companion.

Hana didn't move.

I walked over to her, and still she didn't turn or incline her head in my direction. She looked totally oblivious to me.

"Good morning." My voice was low, inviting.

Hana turned, eyes widening.

Then she calmed herself down. I could practically hear the wheels in her brain turning with her questions and thoughts.

Anne smiled thinly at her, a ghost of the grin she once gave.

"You're the kid right?" she directed the question at Anne, but she was staring at me.

"No. I've been here for five years."

Hana just looked confused.

"Anne's just trying to be funny. Ignore her. She's new. Like me."

Hana turned her gaze from y body to my eyes. "Like you," she said almost ponderingly. "Yes. I know many boys like you."

I raised my eyebrow cockily. "Really? Can you seriously say you've met anyone like me?"

Hana nodded. "Yes. Everyday. Players."

Before I can object, she gives a last nod to Anne and is gone.

I almost shout out in anguish. Wings, black as charcoal, sprouted from my back, like clouds of smoke. They formed and became solid, almost twice the span of my body. The clothes I was wearing were torn away from my body, leaving me bare chested and wearing cut off black jeans. My eyes dulled from green to red, like flames on a matchstick.

All of this happened in seconds.

The anger and upset from being rejected had set off my demon form.

I fell to the ground, screaming.

"Better luck next time," Anne said to me triumphantly, the only person that could now see me. No one had even turned around. No one has noticed the spectacle that had just passed. I was now invisible to all but the immortals.

Anne strode off, leaving me lying motionless on the ground.

Next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**New York**

**1970**

**Hana's POV**"she was just so... weird."

"Uh huh." I murmured absently, spinning the cap off of my coke bottle around my fingers.

"I didn't even know what to say to her. I can't believe Mr Toms put her as my buddy."

"Yeah."

We were, of course, discussing the strange new exchange student, Anna-Belle. Needless to say, her carefree attitude and eccentric behaviour wasn't exactly a hit in Green Park High. Neither was her sly but pointed habit of dissing someone right to their face. Her pompous superior boasting of her life in Europe also got on people's nerves. Pushiness definitely wasn't a plus here.

"Holy Shrew. Incoming!"

I looked around the room, while Tee-Jay ducked her head dramatically and started to squeal. And then I saw her. Anna-Belle was slowly approaching our table, winding her hair around her pinkie in the childish habit everyone grew out of in sixth grade, when we realised it wasn't as cute as we thought.

_Don't come over here, _I silently pleaded. _I'm not about to stick up for you. _

But she did.

She saw me sitting in our usual place by the window, and the corners of her mouth upturned, the first real smile I'd seen her show all day.

_Crap. She's really coming. She's going to speak to me._

"Tee-Jay." She said dryly. She turned to me. "Greetings, Hana."

_Greetings? _Seriously?

She scraped a chair nosily along the ground so she could sit upon it. She thumped her humongous bag down equally as loud, and took out an apple and cranberry juice from her backpack. She bit into it, and chewed and swallowed. By this time the four of us, Tee-Jay, Kia and Kim and I were staring at her in disbelief. Our mouths were open in a wide O. Giggles started to erupt from neighbouring tables, causing attention from the whole cafeteria to focus upon us.

She smiled innocently, and sat back in her seat so she was on two legs.

"What...the...screw... are you doing sitting here?" Tee-Jay's voice was high pitched with her shock.

The rest of us just gaped at her. No one and I meant that literally, sat with us without invitation. Everyone knew, without asking- even the new kids knew that. And here was this diverse girl sitting here as if she were Martha-Bleeding-Stewart.

Anna-Belle barely acknowledged her.

"I said, what-the-fuck are you doing sitting here?" Tee-Jay said loudly, infuriated at being ignored.

"Sitting with my friend. You got a problem?"

_Shit_.

"Your friend? Which one of us is going to be mates with you?" Tee-Jay was getting into her bitchy mode. She had her eyes narrowed. Kia and Kim were on the edge of their seats in suspense.

Anna-Belle rolled her eyes. "Didn't anyone teach you to be welcoming?"

"Answer the question."

"Hana. We walked hto form together."

Anna-Belle turned as if to exclude Tee-Jay right from the conversation. Tee-Jay's eyes bugged out at the downright disrespect.

"Ha. She's joking, right? H?"

All heads turned in my direction. Anna-Belle's black eyes bored into mine, silently imploring me to say that she wasn't joking.

I went bright red.

"H?"

"Of course she's joking. She's lying. I mean, she's mistaken. I never walked with her. I swear it."

Tee-Jay went red too, with anger. "So, you conniving lying little cow, nobody wants you here. Get out of our spot. You're blocking my sunlight."

Anna-Belle stared at me as if I would change my mind.

I didn't.

"I see." She stood up, picking up her bag and chucking her unconsumed lunch in the garbage. "That's how it is."

She gave me an evil glance, and stalked away. As she left, I distinctly heard her say, "You deserve everything that comes to you, you bitch."

**Anna-Belle's POV**

I walked away from their table, hearing the laughs erupting behind me. I had it in my mind to turn back and slap the smirk of those girls' smug faces.

Perfectly understandably, tears were streaming down my face, despite this being the outcome I had expected. And secretly hoped for. But the snub still hurts, as it did every time.

Girls pointed and whispered as I walked past. Boys laughed outright. Some faces showed sympathy, but not many. Most were looking as if they thought I had it coming.

Unable to help myself, I muttered, "You deserve everything that comes to you, you bitch."

I didn't hang around to find out if she heard, or even understood. I didn't stop running until I'd gone off campus. I raced past the people that go home for lunch. I sprinted past all the shops in town. I sped through the village with inhuman speed.

He was waiting patiently on the side walk, by a cafe.

"Afternoon, Annie," he smiled. "I've been expecting you. I saw what happened."

"I bet you did." I carried on. He followed me.

"You'd be surprised what we can see from headquarters. Everything. Hard luck, Bells."

"She's just a teenage girl."

"Feisty, isn't she? Devious, at the very least?"

"Leave me alone."

"I sometimes wonder if that was my mistake in choosing you. You were bonny, but you just didn't have that... oomph."

"I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood. You weren't in the mood when Lisle did the same thing, or Lizzie. You certainly weren't when Hana did it."

"Neither were you when they turned you down, Lucifer."

His face turned puce in his anger. I felt triumph in my heart, the feeling I always got when I scored a point against him. "This time!"

"Will probably be the same. Girls aren't as naive as we were, Lucifer. She won't fall for it."

He stalked away, the exact reaction I'd imagined.

**Chapter four**

**New York, current year.**

**Hana's POV**

I was feeling extremely guilty. My mind wasn't on school. I bit my lip, recalling the way Anna-Belle had raced out of the cafeteria, crying. I'd lied.

"Hana? Are you listening to me?" this was my history teacher, Miss Kyle.

"Yes, Miss."

"What did I just say?"

"Um... the civil rights motion was attributed in great detail to the US government after the work of Martin Luther?"

"You just read that off the board. I must say, I'm very disappointed with you this afternoon, Hana. You're usually my top student. I thought you were aiming for A plus?"

"Sorry, Miss."

"You're working at a B minus. That's really bad for you."

"Hey!" objected Tee-Jay, who averagely got C's.

"Sorry Miss."

"Is there something on your mind? Something which you would like to discuss in private?"

"If she needed help, she'd go to a shrink." Tee-Jay, again. "Butt out."

"Theresa Jaymond, if you but in one more time..."

"It's Tee-Jay!" snapped Tee-Jay.

"Tee-Jay."

"I didn't invite you to call me it. You're not a mate."

It wasn't funny, but the class fell about laughing anyway.

I looked from shallow girls, to equally shallow boys, and to Miss.

"Please may I be excused?" my voice cracked a bit. My vision went dark again. I swayed slightly.

"Hana?"

"I'm fine... just... needed..."

I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**New York, current year.**

**Hana's POV**

I roll over in bed, groaning. It was Monday- which meant calculus. My head was pounding. No way was I in any state to go in today. I'd tell mom straight away.

I felt weird. My eyelids felt unnaturally heavy, hard to keep ajar. My mouth was dry; it felt like sandpaper. Every so often everything would go black.

What was the date? I wondered to myself. I blinked sleep out of my eyes, and turned to face the clock.

**6:37 March 1****st**

It read. First of March. I had to go school, then- I had a test. I dragged myself out of slumber completely, raced into the bathroom and had a shower. After I'd dried myself, I brush my teeth quickly, and then flossed. I splashed cold water in my face to wake myself up even more, and then put my make up on.

I shrugged into my tight pants, my stretchy black top, and my ugg's which I tucked the bottom of my clingy pants into. Then I put my boyfriend blazer on, straightening the edges. I put my contacts in; they bristled against my liberal amounts of mascara. I shook out my thick mane of hair, slightly afro due to my dual heritage. I tonged it the best I could, then put the oils mom left out for me.

When I was sure I showed no sign of the rough night before, I went down into the kitchen.

"Kee-Kee!" gurgled my baby brother, splashing cold, soggy cornflakes over his high chair. I smiled absently at him, and he giggled in response.

I grabbed a cereal bar off the counter, cramming it into my mouth quickly. I washed it down with a glass of low fat milk, shuddering a bit at the watery taste.

"No toast?" asked Mom, coming in from the dining hall. "Just a bar?"

I knew what was coming now. It was the time for her daily 'kids and their weight these days' moments.

"Honestly, kids and their weight these days," she said, right on cue. "You should be worrying about your insides, rather than fitting into those slacks you favour."

"I'm a size four, mom. That's healthy."

She didn't listen; she bustled past me, shaking her head as she mopped up whatever mess my sibling had made that particular morning.

I left the house and faced the dreary grey day outside. I thought March was spring? Why so many clouds? My ugg's squelched as I went over the soaking porch, and I inwardly grimaced. Great.

The short walk to college took just 4.5 minutes, on a good day. Today was by no means one of those. Mud covered the sidewalk, and rain and dew drenched the grass. The wind whipped around my face and made my eyes water.

It was while I was cursing and wiping streaming mascara out of my eyes when I saw her. Or should I say _them._

The girl was thin, to the extreme. Size 0 at the biggest. Her cheeks were drawn and in, as if she'd sucked a big breath in, a side effect of skinniness. She was wearing the sort of outfit I'd imagine a girl from the fifties wearing- puff poodle skirt, despite the weather, a dress shirt tucked in, and stockings. She looked so uncomfortable standing in this environment. Her hair was thin and wispy and fair. Oh god, it was her; it was Anna-Belle.

The boy next to her was gorgeous. I didn't know how I hadn't noticed him first. He had dark hair, but from this distance you couldn't see his eyes. His body was nicely muscled and lanky. I guessed that they must be together. Then, looking again, I realized it was Lucifer.

I blushed, my cheeks tinting slightly pink as my blood vessels in my face widened. They'd just caught me staring.

To my horror, the boy called me over.

I walked on faster, hoping my panda eyes didn't look too bad. I stopped at the bus shelter, taking out my compact mirror and spare make up. I fixed the mess, and huddled in my hood, freezing cold.

I looked up after a bit, and almost screamed. The girl was standing their. Up close I could see her eyes were black- pure black, not dark brown.

She held out her hand stiffly, as if expecting me to take it. I looked at her curiously.

She stared back with no emotion in her eyes.

She stared me down, until my blush thickened. "I know you. I know you're very popular, though you walk to school alone. Not such a good idea in this neighbourhood, by the way. You're name's Hana. Hana Greene. Typical, vain girl."

My mouth widened. Not only did she know me, she was dissing me.

"Excuse me-"I began, but she cut me off.

"We should be great friends." She took out a cigarette from her thin top, the one with those cases. What do you call them? Anyway, she lights it with a pink lighter, and blew a perfect smoke circle directly in my face.

I blink. She's freaky.

So I do what any one else would do. No, I don't run. I take out my own fag, and walk to school with the sulky new exchange student.

****

Her name is Anna-Belle, and she's from New York. She's 15 and three quarters, a bit younger than me, and just moved to our school from France.

"I moved from New York to Europe when I was six."

"Why did you move back?"

She shrugged, stubbing out her 3rd fag, and stamping it into the ground. "Change of scenery. Wanted to see a bit of home."

"Why choose the crappiest school in continental America? Surely you were schooled nice and proper in Paris."

Once again, she lifted and dropped her shoulders. "Shit grades."

The swearword sounds funny coming out of her mouth. As if she hardly says it.

I tried to work up the courage to ask about her companion that she left behind in my road.

Before I could speak, she said, "I moved with my brother. That was him back there."

"Doesn't he, um, go to school?"

She laughed huskily. "Same age. But he has a condition which prevents him from entering school grounds."

"Oh my gosh. What is it?"

She giggled. "Don't sound so surprised. It's just bunkicitis."

When I blinked, she shook her head. "Bunking syndrome, Hana."

I got the joke and laughed.

When we got to school, I quickly faded into the background. Cool as she was up close, I knew my friends would so not approve. She had that 'I don't care what I look like' look about her, and they would regard her as weird. To be honest, I think I did too.

One of the things Anna-Belle had said to me had really gotten to me. Typical, vain girl. That was what she regarded me as.

And the fact that the boy was her brother made me feel strange.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anna-Belle's POV**

I've come to face the fact that desire is all part of my life. I desire him, I desire revenge, and I desire everything.

I've done so since I was sixteen, just barely out of childhood and still vulnerable to a young man's charms. That was when I had met Lucifer...

I'd just been to a ball with some friends; I can remember that quite clearly. I was wearing a blue gown, very pretty I had thought, with a long flowing skirt and clingy bodice. I'd also been sporting some elbow gloves, made of the softest silk and special dancing shoes. My blonde hair was wonderfully tousled and gathered onto the top of my head in to a bun and fastened with a whale-bone clip.

My makeup was soft, just a touch of powder and some red on my lips. With my pale features, they stood out and made me look quite grown up and glamorous.

My friend's dad had picked us up in his carriage; very beautiful it was.

The hall where the ball was to be was decorated amazingly. The walls were the fashionable green, and they contrasted deeply with my dress. There was a large rectangle table in the middle of the room where we should dine, covered in a white table cloth and tinkling wine glasses, and silver cutlery. There was a band in the background; they were strumming the gentle tones of 'green sleeves.'

My eyes widened; I was not used to such fabulousness. For instance, the dress I was wearing had been bought with money I had been saving for almost a year in preparation. Right at that moment my mother had most probably been checking on the hens, or my father had been mucking out the farm animals for Dr. Kelli, the man he worked for.

Many were already dancing. Girls were elegantly being twirled by their respectable partners, or sipping the beverages daintily. The men were either smoking or drinking bitter cider with their finger pointing up, or indeed also on the dance floor.

One boy in particular was standing quite alone, with a small measure of cider in his cup. He had been staring at the door way intently, as if looking for something. He saw me walking past, and raised his glass to me as if in a toast. I had blushed deeply; my skin had been so pale it was unavoidably prone to redden.

I had danced past him, with a friend of mine, when he had grabbed my arm. Esmeralda, my companion and the host's daughter, had widened her eyes, but left me alone with him.

The boy cocked his head in the direction of the punch bowl. "Will you?" he said grandly.

His voice was posh, as in 'I go to an amazingly snobby school' posh, and he sounded like he fully expected me to agree.

I had laughed fetchingly, and raced off, shaking my head. "I don't think I will!" I had called to him as I ran past, still giggling helplessly. Miss Jenkins had always said to put a man on the run, and if he didn't respond, you knew it wasn't worth it anyway.

He'd given chase. He'd caught me by the band, and clutched my arms. "Would you care to dance?" he sounded more determined this time, as if he had been caught off guard before and had learned his lesson.

"I may," I had said, and unable not to snicker, had done so.

He had been an amazing dancer, he still was. He was quick and light on his feet, and strong and supple. We did the jive, and that prevented us from talking because it wasn't possible. Then, a ridiculously slow song had come on, 'maybe this time.'

We had chanced genres, and I had to lean closer.

As we turned, clapped, swayed and quick stepped, he talked to me. He asked me my name, and I gave it to him almost shyly. He had responded my saying his name was Lucifer.

"Isn't that the name of the supposed fallen angel?" I had giggled, and he had grinned, albeit after a small pause.

"Everybody says that."

I wondered if I had offended him, when he didn't speak for a while, and asked him so. "No," was his reply. "I was just thinking of how grand you look in that dress. I was quite lost for words."

And that had been it. We had kissed that night, and fallen into bed the next.

After that, he got around to telling me who he was. Or rather, what he was.

He was Lucifer, the fallen Angel.

And he wanted revenge.

***

In the present time, as in right now, I was sitting in his study, sipping coffee so thick it was like sludge, and so hot it burned the roof of my mouth.

He was very, very angry. About Hana, that was.

"She blatantly ignored me!" he blazed, visibly red and furious.

Serves him right, the bastard.

He'd taken away my innocence, my mortal life, something else he hadn't cared to mention. Apparently, I was now an immortal, able to see things no human ever could.

And to top it off, he was going to abandon me in favour of a new girl. This Hana girl.

"... didn't exactly help, did you?"

"Excuse me, what's that supposed to mean?" I demanded of him, equally as mad.

He stood up. His dark curly hair swept across his eyes, and he pushed it out of the way impatiently. His green eyes were almost black in his fury, and he had his lips pursed in his confusion.

"Oh you know exactly!"

"What am I supposed to know?"

"That you obviously can't face a future without me..."

"To hell I can! You're the one who can't survive without the reception of human girls. I'm pretty sure I have a more stable future than that."

"Oh really? You know as much as I do that if I start to weaken, God will defeat me. After all this time reining my wrath on earth, I'm not exactly inclined to give it up. And if God beats me and my minions die, you will as well. Remember you belong to the Devil. Do not forget it."


End file.
